261 Days
by immcool
Summary: Cammie hasn't seen everybody for 261 days, ever since they've graduated. Now shes back, will her and Zach happen? M for later?


I was looking at myself in the mirror. What I saw was a 19 years old with long Dirty-Blonde curls going down and stopping right below her chest, with bright blue eyes, and pink lips. Her eyes were traced with black and topped with more black, her lips were slathered deep red. He skin was covered in an foundation to hide her little tan, her cheeks highlighted with an pink blush, her nails been polished and no spot of no color on them.

I walked over to the closet and pulled out an long sea green dress that had no sleeves and was up to my chin, it had a plan sea green wrapping around my stomach, and that was it. I pulled it on, then proceeding to put on the white high heels. They had to big chunky straps that wrapped around my ankle.

I stood and looked at myself in the mirror, again. It was horrible. Well...not horrible. But not me. Defiantly, not me.

If it were me, i would have color on my nails, my skin...well would be tanner then it is now, I wouldn't have lipstick on, or blush. Her eyes and hair were probably the only thing the would have done the same, if it weren't for a mission. And the hat, dress, and shoes, I would never wear.

But thats the whole point, Cameron Ann Morgan, would in fact never wear this stuff.

"Diane, Dear, Were ready." Said Mary Manners. My 'friend' called me by my 'name'.

As of now, I don't even know where my friends were, I should, because I'm a spy, but I had been focused I hadn't gotten any details on them. I hadn't talked to anyone since graduation, 261 days , thats a long time not talking to someone that you've pretty much talked to or have seen since 16.

I walked out meeting them.

"Hello Ladies." I smiled. And with that nothing more was said. We walked into the enormous ball room.

The chandeliers hung from the ceiling and red and gold chairs circled around the tables. I looked over to see Mary had already gone off to talk to one of her boreding kiss asses.

I looked around to find her loving husband.

He was known for his affairs. He was also known for his money. I had no sight of him. I honestly didn't feel bad for Mary, she didn't love him, she loved his gifts and money. She also was blinded by them, by the jewelry and such. Or she just chose to ignore it.

I didn't see him around anywhere so i walked do the quiet and lonely hall ways. I saw him standing there in the coat room. I knew he saw me too, so I turned and did 'come hither' movement with my finger and turned to walk straight. I was in a hallway closet when he came in.

I looked at him and smiled my 'man killing' smile.

"Hello Henry" I said walking up to him. "You know I've always had a crush on you." I said biting my lips, my hands were now holding his coat edges. My stomach was queasy, it was always queasy when it involved me using my body to get what was needed. I always felt guilty. I have never ever slept with someone, but it still made me feel dirty. I never let the emotions show. I always had to remind myself, it has to be done. This mission was important. Inside his coat pocket was a small disk that was concealed inside a small envelope. And that was what i needed.

"Really?" He asked seductively.

"Yeah." I said and next thing i know he smashed me into him and connected our lips. I kept the kiss going as long needed, which was thankfully 7.9 seconds. I had gotten what I needed. I pulled apart.

Henry looked at me questioningly.

"I'm-I'-I'm sorry. I just always wanted to, but it doesn't feel right, when your with Mary." I stuttered, making it more convincing. I grabbed my clutch off the shelf I had set it down on and walked out of the party. There was no need to stay, no need to keep i a cover still. I was back in my room and changed, putting all my stuff in the bags i had brought with me. I put and coat that i had for the mission over my shorts and t-shirt, just in case someone saw me.

I exited the hotel after paying and made my way to the airport.

I made my home, and it would be my first time in almost a year home.

* * *

I was looking out the window as we were landing . See, heres the thing. Right out of Gallagher, the CIA pulled me out and recruited me, they gave mission after mission. I never had a chance to get an apartment. So I had no idea where I was staying.

I had done what I had to get done, which was dropping of the C.D. at the Directors office. After that I was welcomed back, and told I have a few weeks off, and had been given a car to get around in, and expensive car. A porch.

I knew Bex, Macey, Grant, and Zach were off. I knew where Bex lived, because Mr. Dear Director had given me her address. He didn't give me anyone else's though. I pulled up in front of a stone building. It was nice, it had balconies for each apartment, which always what I wanted. I grabbed my keys out from the ignition. Poping the trunk I grabbed my bags and made my to the stairs. My heart was racing, they teach you, in Gallagher, how to keep your emotions from showing, but theres nothing they can do to make you stop feeling them.

My smile was growing as I got to her apartment number, and no longer could I hold it. I stopped in my tracks when I was outside her door. What if Zach was here? Oh well. I looked down at my outfit. I had changed back at the head quarters.

I had changed into a black tank top with a white crop top that had black birds on it, its a lot cuter then it sounds, but I was to tired to put on jeans so I settled for sweat pants with black running shorts under them. It was really hot in here, I realized. i took off the sweats and had running shorts on.

I knocked on the door, I mean, i couldn't just walk in, that would be weird, what if Gran lived with her? What if they were...? Never mind.

I heard footsteps walking to the door. And a very familiar voice

"Whooo isss it?" Singing, kinda.

I started laughing. That was great. Just great. Hes a spy and has to ask who it is.

"Grant, Dear, theres a peep whole." I said laughing. And put dear in there, because it irritates him.

The door yanked open, and there was standing a very shocked Grant, with his mouth wide open.

"Hi." I said. Waving my hand, smiling like crazy. Even if it wasn't Bex, well, Grant was still like my brother, and I was just as happy to see him.

I walked in and put my stuff on the floor next to to the door. And shut the door behind me, i was turning around and all the breath was knocked out of me.

Grant was holding me, spinning me around, giving me the most monster hug.

I laughed. "I missed you guys, i missed you all." i said into his shoulder.

"Cam, Everyone missed you. Where have you been?" He asked setting me down.

"Classified." I said smiling even bigger.

"Well, are you hungry, tired, thirsty." He asked worried.

"Tired, I haven't slept since well yesterday night," Its true, i didn't sleep on the planing, I was too excited.

"Ahh, Go to sleep then. Bex won't be back till a few hours, she went shopping, Liz and Macey will probably be with her. Jonas and Eathen will most likely come over too." He hadn't mentioned Zach. I was to tired to care right now though, and who the hell was Eathen?

Grant showed me to the room and I figured it was a guest bedroom.

* * *

It had been a few hours and I had woken up from my 'nap'. I got up and walked into the front room, where Grant, Jonas, and some guy, who I presumed was Eathen.

"Hey." I said to the Trio.

"Cam!" Jonas said getting up and giving me a small hug.

I hugged him back. "Hey Jonas, I missed you"

"Yeah, Yeah, lets not get all gushy here. We'll have to deal with enough of that when the girls get back." He said jokingly.

I sat down on the chair next to the couch.

"So, Thanks, Grant."

"For?" He looked at me confused.

"Introducing me to the newest member of the group?" I replied raising my eyebrows.

"Oh, Cam, Eathen, Eathen Cam, Eathens Macey's hoe." He awnsered looking at the T.V.

Hoe?

"Hello Eathen, Im Cameron Morgan, everyone calls me Cammie though." I said rolling my eyes at Grant.

He smiled and shook my hand.

"Eathen. Im Macey's boyfriend." He said boyfriend more loudly, considering Grant just called him her hoe.

I smiled.

All of a sudden the door opened and slammed shut. Zach. He was walking past, not even looking at us. He looked mad.

I looked at Grant.

"He live here?"

"Yeah, well hes not around much, usually on classified stuff. So partly, he just got off a week ago."

I nodded. "He seems mad."

"Tina, she probably stalking him again." My eyes widened.

"Grantttt! Whos stuff is this." Zach yelled from the room.

Grant opened his mouth. I looked at him,

"Don't say anything." He looked at me questioningly.

I got up and walked to the back room and stood on the wall across from it, as Zach went through my stuff.

"Thats personal." I said, not even trying to hold back the smile.

"Is this?" He held up my bra.

"Not at all." I said sarcastically.

"Can I keep it then?" He smiled.

"Nope." I walked in the room and shut the door behind me and took the bra from his hands. I put it in the siut case and shut it.

"Gallagher Girl, I missed you."

He grabbed me in a hug. And i put my head in between his shoulder and neck.

"Ditto." I felt him brush my hair.

"You know..." he paused "I like that bra. You should try it on for me."

I slapped his arm and looked at him.

"Your such a guy."

"Well, isn't that why you loveeeeee me."

I shook my head. He kissed me. And Bex flung the door open, we jumped apart, Bex laughed.

"Im going to let you kids be."

She shut the door behind her.

Yeah, I'm back.


End file.
